


He Likes It Hot and Cold

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexual Kink, Temperature Play, Temperature kink, winter!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: Plot: 2016. Created from the prompt : “Does Bucky have kinks?? If so what are they?”





	He Likes It Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone Reading It](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+Reading+It).



> "Yeah, so I finally got really excited about Bucky Barnes." said I, one night.(this was the first story I wrote way back in December)
> 
> As always, I'm sorry.

Sometimes it’s so lonely. After coming to himself, it was daunting recognizing how much he didn’t know anyone or anything anymore. Being on the run had left him the smallest of moments to learn or understand anything. Bucky picked up on some things on the way, after realizing some of the uses for the tiny multi purpose devices everyone now called a ‘phone’, he was able to see video of how to use many of the new strange devices around him, how the new radios work, to use the disks to put in the new record players. He once found a working album and a old disk player in a pile of discarded items in bin marked “free to take : )” outside an apartment building.

He learned a bit from the album about the attitude of the people today while listening to it. One song in particular, 'Make It Wit Chu’, he discovered was about making love. It’s lyrics seemed very explicit in his ears and were like a man simply declaring his desire for a gal. The first time hearing it was startling, arousing and shameful. The only thing left out from the song was the specifics of how the writer wanted to “make it”, it was left to the imagination and Bucky thought, if dating worked anywhere similar to how it used to, he could think of a few ways to 'make it’. It put him in mind to think about some of the ladies he’d met when he was younger (it didn’t seem that long, ago but it still shocked him, how old he really was).

There just a few cords at the end of the bluesy song that were discordant, they were very much out of touch with the rest of the song and set a creeping chill up his spine. His first few times hearing the whole album, Bucky usually stopped the song before that part played, it was that strange.

On this night he had come back to his cheap tiny rental tired and wanting to get some rest. He put on the album again. He listened to it often, since radio was the only entertainment he owned he got tired of adverts on the radio quickly and even though hearing the album over and over got boring, it was kinda calming. It was one of the things he could be sure about these days, if he put it on it played the same each time. As it played he took a shower.

Of the memories he had of what he did on missions he didn’t think he’d been awake long enough to really know anything about his new arm or any maintenance it may need. He had no clue if he should or shouldn’t get his left arm wet in the shower at first but not washing it just felt wrong so, soon he stopped thinking about it and washed as he normally would. If anything, hot water and soap seemed to be good for it, washing off the dust and dirt he was now acutely aware accumulating on it’s chrome surface. Another bonus was the arm usually stayed warm from the water and if he had stiff muscles he could massage the ache right on out of them with the thing’s heat. It also held cold too and that was well and good to soothe other types of aches. Like an ice pack and hot water bottle rolled into one.

There was a third thing he discovered. He sometimes really enjoyed taking turns holding hot and cold items and rubbing both his right and left hand over different parts of his body. At first it was strange how good it felt to both feel his hands running over himself and feeling with those parts of himself how cold or how warm his hands were. But he was growing to deeply appreciate the temperature changes and how he responded to it, even if it made him feel odd and perverted.

After tonight’s shower he sat at the only chair at his tiny table, with a towel about his waist, rubbing his right shoulder with his left hand, as it was still hot from the water. He read snippets of the newspaper, which he thanks God is still sold on the street and not replaced with another tiny device. “Make It Wit Chu” came on and he slowly reach out, leaned toward the radio and pressed the button that replays an album and pressed it twice so it would replay that one song. He leaned back in the chair and just listened to it a bit.

He got an idea. He got up, threw his towel on to the back of the chair and got himself a glass from the cupboard and filled it with ice. He took it to his nightstand and put it on a coaster. He laid down on top of the duvet and relaxed. He had done this a few times now and if he wanted to enjoy it, he just had to do it and not think about it.

Bucky took hold of the glass in his left hand as it sat on the nightstand and slowly ran his right hand up his torso, over his right pectoral and up the side of his neck. He ran his hand through his damp hair, pulling it slightly in the back before letting go and drawing his hand down over his face. As he did so he stuck is tongue out, wetting the tip of his thumb before letting his hand drift down to his nipple where he rubbed lightly with his thumb. Shallow ripples of physical bliss, flashed from it like brightening sparks. His nipple hardened rapidly. It was so very different from the pain of the Mind Crown. Gentle, sweet and fleeting.

His sigh was deep and audible and he repeated this action over and over letting the friction build and warm his hand. A flash of a memory, a girl straddling him, the heat from between her legs delicious. He slowly reached down, placing his warm hand over his cock. And it being so big, that with his fingertips on the base of it above his balls, half of it was actually under his wrist and forearm. He cupped his balls for a moment, then pressed his cock hard against his flat belly and rubbed up and down, so slowly. He put his head back further into the pillow, closing his eyes, sinking in the goodness of it.

He repeated the cycle again, only now after licking his thumb he pressed his hand against his cock, and rubbed his wet thumb over the glans of the of penis. The head of his penis was so sensitive, it was as good as a blowjob. Sensations exploded up and out into his body. It felt so good, so so gooood! “Haaa-uh!” He gasped.

Bucky let the glass go and bending his elbow, let his cold fingers tease out a spiraling shape starting at his navel and going as far up as far as his nipple again. The chill was immediate and stimulating. He had no idea why he just preferred right to left. It was more sensitive he thought. His finger tips brushed over his breast a few times. He lifted his hand away and placed his finger tips at his throat this time. he traced a line down his body over muscle and chest hair and stopped just before the pelvic region. He raised both hands and re-positioned them.

With his right hand he fiercely gripped his hard dick and slowly pulled up and down. With his left he pressed his palm against the head of his cock and began rubbing in a circular motion. The cold was so good as was the heat baking off his flesh and blood hand. He began crying out a quiet grunting sound rhythmically with each circle he completed on the head of his cock, working his hand in time to the music.

He was really hot for it now, his movements were speeding up and his pleasure was deepening just as his left hand was starting to lose some coolness. He reached for an ice cube with his left hand and using his right pulled down a bit, closer to his testicles, on the soft loose skin on his penis, exposing his glans with no extra slack. In this position he began to vigorously rub the ice all over his hot hard cock. He used broad circular gestures, making a sloppy wet mess of it, water ran out from his fingers wetting his crotch and pubic hair. When that cube melted entirely, while massaging his wet cock with right hand, he reach for another. His lower lip was firmly bitten between his teeth and the light pain there was good too.

This time putting his left arm under his left leg, Bucky wriggled around a bit to get totally comfortable. He then used the ice to massage the rim of his asshole. Intense pleasure radiated from every direction of his pelvis. More erotic memories, this time of the girls he’d gotten into heavy petting with that he’d used his mouth to please. Of the ones he felt would like it, he went as far as licking their ass. And some who returned the favor, while stroking his cock or playing with his balls.

He was close now, so very close to cumming. His ice melted again and with his hand still wet he pressed his middle finger into his anus. He slowly thrust it in and out, pressing deep, all the way up to the knuckles of his other fingers and then sliding almost all the way out and back in again. It intensified his sexual pleasure and he began feverishly jerking his cock with his warm almost melting right hand as he fingered himself with his ice cold left hand.

He panted and exclaimed loudly with each exhale and for it second it seemed he may be riding a wave of pleasure back down only to edge back up again. Then in his mind, an image of a woman’s mouth painted in beautiful coral lipstick, her tongue protruding and sticking deep in his ass until her lips were touching in a ring shape around his asshole. He immediately came spectacularly, his semen gushing up and out in long splashes landing on the back of his hand and on his chest in hot streaks before cooling. The orgasm coursing over every nerve in his body, his cock felt like it could dissolve into the feeling for a moment. “Oh! Oh, yes, fuck!” he moaned, “ Uuuhn! Uumff-fuuuuucckk…” He wasn’t much for cussing but the swear just popped out, as fitting to the scene as a bow on a gift. He slowly pulled his finger out of his ass. His heart drummed in his chest and he was drenched in sweat.

He wiped his right hand on the side of his thigh removing some of the cum and then brushed his hair up and out of his eyes. He took several deep breathes and wiped his other hand on the outside of his thigh. He was gonna need another shower. He sat up, heart still racing and and went over to the radio and paused “Make It Wit Chu”.

As he was putting the shower on again he started getting what he thought of as afterglow blues. He grew up in a time where everyone was more religious and imparted a sense of guilt about sex out of wedlock and masturbation. So he usually got some rather worrisome thoughts about how right or wrong it could be to satisfy your temptations. And now he was starting to get more confused feelings about how he had been touching himself.

He shampooed his hair again with a frown on his face. Did actually putting something in you ass if you’re a man make you gay? That thing with how he felt about hot and cold temperatures, was that because his mind is messed up or did everyone do things like that? How could he use the deadly prosthetic that had been grafted to his body without his knowledge for such a thing without feeling some resentment or guilt? He used to think of it as the Winter Soldier’s hand but it was obvious it was Bucky’s hand whether he could control it at all times or not. It embarrassed him, that he, Bucky, had been jerking off like a fresh teenager, unable to fight the urges. As he stepped out the shower on to the bathrug, an erotic shiver ran up his spine like a sexual aftershock.

He turned off the water and said to himself, “Welp, it was good while it lasted…”


End file.
